Paramecia
}} Paramecia is the name given to a type of Devil Fruit. These fruits give the eaters a "super-human" power, usually it affects the eater's body in some way. Strengths Grants the user an ability that can be classified only as 'Superhuman'. The Paramecia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident as they seem to offer the widest range of possibilities when it comes to how to exploit the ability granted to the User. Some people may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular moveset for years while others will never learn how to completely use their skill. Weakness The Paramecia type is the only group containing the powers or special traits that are considered 'useless' to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever. Paramecia types are also the easiest to fight against because while the strengths of their powers give them an advantage, they also make them easy to predict and often their abilities are displayed to their fullest within a very short period of time (as noted by Enel). Although other Devil Fruit types may also leave the user as a "freak", none are more noted for this habit then the Paramecia group, whose powers are often far too freakish for normal people to accept. The Different Version Special Paramecia (Japanese: Tokubetsuna Parameshia) is a different version of the regular Paramecia. These types of Fruits come in two versions, the first being fruits that allow Logia abilities, but can't transform into an element or force of nature, such as the Mochi Mochi no Mi. The second version are types of Fruits that allow the user to do something superhuman that grant the user something special that gives them abilities different from all other Paramecias. An example is the Kami Kami no Mi. Other information Paramecia are the most common of the Devil Fruits types. Paramecia fruits can be divided into several subcategories, as it is impossible to generalize the powers. For instance, Gomu Gomu no Mi and Yomi Yomi no Mi have powers that are active at all times. Others like Noro Noro no Mi and Hana Hana no Mi have powers that need self activation in order for them to use their abilities. They however all seem to come in two basic types. Whatever powers a paramecia fruit gives, it is based on the concept of either a characteristic like slipperiness or slowness, or an object like a bomb or a door. List of Known Paramecia Fruits List of Fanon Paramecia Fruits *Aida Aida no Mi Space *Aikan Aikan no Mi Beauty * Baiomasu Baiomasu no Mi Biomass *Daishou Daishou no Mi Size *http://onepiecefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yume_Yume_no_Mi Dream *Enke Enke no Mi Orbs *Elemental Jutsu Elemental Jutsu Fruit Element *Hige Hige no Mi Hair *Foji Foji no Mi Forge *Gattai Gattai no Mi Combine *Genzai Genzai no Mi Propelling *Hayai Hayai no Mi Speed *Hinote Hinote no Mi Blaze *Hitto Hitto no Mi Punching *Jump Jump Fruit Jump *Jutsu Jutsu no Mi Technique *Kai Kai no Mi Destruction *Kaimen Kaimen no Mi Sponge *Katai Katai no Mi Hard *Katsu Katsu no Mi Winning *Ketsujo Ketsujo no Mi Charm *Kin Kin no Mi Gold *Kinzo Kinzo no Mi Metal *Kusaru Kusaru no Mi Rot *Mahou Mahou No Mi Magic *Migaku Migaku no Mi Shine *Nawa Nawa no Mi Rope *Ningyo Ningyo no Mi Puppets *Okimono Okimono no Mi Collectibles *Ome Ome No Mi Sight *Omomi Omomi no Mi Weight *Osore Osore no Mi Fear *Purasu Purasu no Mi Adding *Read Read fruit Word reading *Rozu Rozu no Mi Rose *San San no Mi Acid *Sen Sen no Mi Wire *Seishin Seishin no Mi Spirit *Sha Sha no Mi Reflexes *Shiruku Shiruku no Mi Silk *Suru Suru no Mi Construct *Tabū Tabū no Mi Taboo *Tas Tas no Mi Multiplying *Tate Tate no Mi Shield *Unsei Unsei no Mi Luck *Yakuso Yakuso no Mi Herb *Mōsō Mōsō no Mi Illusion *Warp Warp No Mi Distance manipulation *Juryoku Juryoku no mi Gravity *Basa Basa no Mi Flight *Hatsu Hatsu no Mi Detonation *Daku Daku no Mi Shatter *Tangu Tangu no Mi Tungsten *Suta Suta no Mi Stars *Kasoku kasoku no Mi Acceleration *Ori Ori No Mi Folding *Honō Honō no Mi Blaze References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:Special Paramecia